When installing large scale surveillance systems, it is necessary to configure and dispose a plurality of cameras. For example, each of the plurality of cameras is assigned an IP address, each of the plurality of cameras is assigned a camera name, and the assigned camera name is related to the assigned IP address for each of the plurality of cameras.
However, when a surveillance system includes a large number of cameras, it can be difficult to configure the cameras as described above. Furthermore, it can be difficult to determine the correct way to dispose each of the plurality of cameras in the system.
In view of the above, there is a continuing, ongoing need for improved systems and methods.